Captive
by deaththekidgenderbend
Summary: Crona and his sister Crono are told by their mother that the DWMA would kill them if they ever got their hands on them. But of course, one thing leads to another and they soon find themselves in the DWMA being held as prisoners! I'm going to update often too, so don't think its the end! Rated K just cuz I'm paranoid.


**My Run on Dream**

I have been having this cool dream that actually continues itself. The theme of it is Soul Eater. It plays a tiny bit at a romance between me and Kidd, which I like. Also, Crona is my brother, which I like too. My name is Crono. And this is the dream I had about her. (I made it into a story)

PART 1

"Children, you are the most useless things that I've ever owned in my life." Stated Medusa, witch and mother of two kids. "That's why I decided right now that, like all trash, you will have to be thrown out "Here she paused, waiting for their reactions. Crona began to cry. Crono tried to comfort him and at the same time shot Medusa an unforgiving glare. She didn't like to talk to Medusa. "Now children," began Medusa again, "I would just give you a way to the DWMA, but as you both know, they would have you both slaughtered the minute that you walked in" Both of her now disowned children paled considerably. "So I decided to leave you in those woods a bit of a ways off from the school. You will fend for yourself or you will die. I will take you there in a minute. You can take a little bit of time to think about this, while I get my broom" chuckling to herself, she left the twins in their dark cold bedroom and locked the door. Crona started to cry again. "I couldn't handle it if we die…" he wrapped his arms around Crono and sobbed. " It's alright Crona, we're going to be okay" Crono whispered "I promise I won't let anything happen to you." With that, the door reopened and Medusa appeared with her broom. "Come children." She said as she smiled.

"C'mon Soul, Lord Death said this was an important mission! We have to get to the Death room, NOW!" yelled Maka, all but dragging Soul down the hallway. "Maka, I'm coming already, no need to be so pushy!" Maka blew through the doors of the death room before he could call her anything else. "Ah, so I see you two got here early. Always so ambitious, Maka." Lord Death said and smiled. Soul rolled his eyes. "But anyway, you two have a very important mission today and I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about it" Soul and Maka nodded, intrigued. "Some secret informants tell us that Medusa the witch has two children that she is abandoning in the woods behind the school. They are very powerful under the right conditions and would be a very good alliance. Even if we can't make an alliance, it would be best if we had them in our hands. So your mission is to go to the woods tonight and ally them with us. If they refuse and put up a fight or run then at least capture them. Bring them back to me, either way. They are twins, a little younger then you guys at age 12, but _very _useful" He finished, looking grim. "Yes sir" Soul and Maka both mumbled at the same time. This might not be as fun as expected.

_That horrible witch, abandoning Crona and I here at night. She knows Crona is afraid of the dark too._ Crono thought, as she and her brother trudged through the forest, having no idea where they were going. Suddenly Crona stopped short and whirled around. He whispered "Crono, who's that?" Crono leaped into action. She spun around and was met by a girl with dirty blonde ponytails and a boy with spiky white hair. "They're from the DWMA Crona, RUN!" and the twins turned on their heels and bolted. Unfortunately, they weren't quiet fast enough. "Soul, weapon mode!" Maka shouted, and the boy flew up in the air, transforming into a huge red scythe, and before the twins had run even a few yards away, she caught up to Crona and swung her scythe hard at him, planning to hit him with the handle and stun him. What she didn't consider was what Crono did next. She hurled herself at Crona, knocking him out of the way and taking the full blow of the attack. She didn't take the hit the way Maka intended it to go. Instead of just hitting her, it hooked around her waist and threw her a few hundred yards into the underbrush and weeds. She was knocked out cold. "Soul, go find her" Maka said, letting the boy transform back into a scythe and drop to the ground. "As for you," she said turning around and pointing at Crona. "You'll be coming with me now"

Crono's head ached like crazy. _Ugh, why does my head hurt so badly, and why am I in the woods? _Then the memories of the past few hours came back to her. "Crona!" she yelped, sitting bolt upright. He was gone. And those kids… he was dead. Tears leaked out of her eyes. She stood up, and started stumbling forward blindly, overcome by grief at the los of her twin. Then a twig snapped behind her. She froze, and slowly turned around. There, about fifty yards away, was a tall, thin boy with stunning black hair and three white stripes on the left side of his head. He had two guns, one in each hand, and a skateboard at his feet. _DWMA, For sure. Better bolt, I don't want to have the same fate as poor Crona._ She thought, adrenaline pumping into her like there was no tomorrow. With that, she turned and ran again, tears still dripping down her face. "Wait Stop!" he yelled, jumping onto his skateboard, which rose several feet and charged at Crono like a rocket. Before long, the skateboard caught up with Crono. The boy stuffed his guns into his pockets and grabbed her around the waist, heaving her up in the air, then blasting hundreds of feet up, high above the treetops and into the night sky. For a moment, Crono was stunned. The wind whipped her stark white hair out of her eyes. Then her sense of reality returned and she started hitting him hard. "How did you find me, you scumbag!?" As calmly as possible, he answered "Soul couldn't find you when you landed out cold in those shrubs. So my father gave me a mission to go to general area you landed and wait for you to wake up." His lip was bleeding now. "Why do you hate us?" he tried for a soothing voice. "BECAUSE YOU KILLED MY BROTHER YOU IDIOT!" She screamed into his face, and new tears grew in her eyes. She hit him harder. "What?" he sounded confused "We didn't kill him. Why would we?" But Crono wouldn't hear it "LIAR! LIAR! LIAR!" she shouted, delivering several more punches to his nose, making it bleed. _If she keeps hitting me at this rate, I'll drop her before I get to the school. I have no choice… _he thought, pulling out one of his guns. "Tranquilizer mode," he muttered into it. There was a whir inside of it and he pressed the gun into Crono's hip. Crono yelped as he pulled the trigger and pain shot through her hip. She struggled for a second longer, before falling limp at his side

Crono's eyes opened slowly. The situation was still fresh in her mind, she just couldn't move. She was still being carried in one arm by that strange boy, only now they were at the steps of a large building decorated in skulls. The boy's face was grim. "Welcome Crono, to the DWMA"

PART 2

Crono's energy returned to her nearly instantly. Writhing and screaming in fury, she tried as hard as she could to get free of the boy's strong grip, and she could see that it was working. He was quiet weak already, and only going downhill. At last, his hand slipped and she was free. Unfortunately, the sweet emancipation only lasted a second. Before she could even take another step, even stronger arms scooped her up. A tall man with chin length red hair turned her around to face him. She growled and glared at him. "Hello Crono. My name's Spirit. And you've already met Death The Kidd" He said sympathetically. _Oh so that's his name,_ She thought, turning to Death the Kidd, who was now getting help from two girls in cowgirl hats to stand up. _His lip is still bleeding_ she thought proudly. The proud feeling didn't last long, as she was carried into the school, around quite a few hallways, and finally, to a prison cell. She winced. _Looks like my old room… That I shared with Crona…_ But before she could put up a fight, she was tossed in and the door was slammed shut behind her. "Crono?" a voice whispered from the opposite side of the room. Crono wheeled around, and there was Crona! "Crona!" she shouted, running over to him and hugging him with all her strength. "Crona, you're alive!" she said, sobbing now. He was crying too. And for a minute, there was no one else in the world but them, crying and hugging each other. She backed up and looked him up and down. She gasped. "Crona, what happened?" There was a huge blood stain on his shoulder. "Well, when those kids brought me here, they gave me to a boy with blue hair and a chain weapon with sharp things on the ends. We walked a ways down the hall a ways, and then I panicked because I saw a man with blue skin so I ran away from him…but… he threw his chain at me! And the end was really sharp so it cut me. I don't know how to deal with loosing blood" he whimpered softly. Crono balled her hands into fists and shook with rage. Gritting her teeth, she whispered "Crona, the next person from the DWMA to walk in this room won't make it out alive if I have anything to say about it," but in her mind she was privately wondering if there would ever be a time she could no longer have Crona. _No, stop. Don't even consider that. All you'll do is work yourself up even more. That's not what Crona needs…_

"Great work on the capture of Crono, son!" Shinagami Sama greeted his son warmly when he walked into the death room. Death the Kidd looked sad "I don't want to talk about that mission," He said abruptly "Just tell me what the new one is please," he looked at his father expectantly. "Well okay," he replied "Your new mission. Right. Yeah, so we need to figure out Crono and Crona's potential for battle. They are a weapon and mister, but they don't know it. Besides, they have power beyond belief when they work together but we don't want them to destroy the school. So we're going to see if they can fight alone. I set up a little arena in the front of the school. Since Crono seems to be triggered by her anger, I want you to provoke her. Crona will be there too, but he won't be fighting…" here Lord Death looked guilty "You can use him to make her angry. But don't worry. We are going to have Crono chained up, so her fighting won't be at its best. I hate to ask you to do this, son, but I don't know who else to ask," He looked at Kidd, waiting for his reply. Kidd looked like his dog had just died. He sighed "I'll do it."

Someone was coming. Crono and Crona could both hear them. _More than one maybe…_ Crono thought. Crona shivered. The footsteps made their way up to the door then stopped. For a moment, the room was eerily silent. The seconds ticked by. Then SLAM! The door flew open and a zombie with blue skin flew in the door. Crona's face said the apocalypse was here. As soon as the weird zombie thing saw Crona, he lunged at him. Crono was faster. Screaming like a mad woman, she jumped onto his blue shoulders and started pounding his face with her fists. Yelling in outrage and pain, he slammed hard against the wall. Crono let out an oomph! But she didn't loosen her grip. He tried to grab at her and got his hand bitten hard enough to draw blood. Somewhere in the madness of the fight, Crono heard her brother scream. She whipped around (which is hard to do on a zombie's shoulders) and saw that another man had entered and was taking Crona. She had looked for too long. The zombie man grabbed her around the waist and slammed her onto the ground. Then he took some kind of dart out of his pocket and jabbed it into her back. Before she even had time to igknowlege the pain, she was out cold.

Crono's eyes opened slowly. The world seemed out of focus and too bright for a moment. She looked down. One of her hands seemed to be in a shackle. She followed the chain on it right to its source. A wall. But where was the ceiling? Wait, she remembered these from her days living with Medusa. It was an arena. The world snapped into focus, and turning around, she saw a sight that made her blood run cold. There was Crona, on the ground, eyes open but obviously unable to move. And there next to him, holding two guns was Death the Kidd. _Poor Crono, _Death the Kidd thought to himself _She's never done anything bad to me unless provoked, in fact, she's kind of cute._ Here he resisted the urge to blush. _Look how I repay her. I feel so horrible… _While on the inside he was sad, he was good at not letting it show. He put on what he thought to be a malicious smile and pointed one of his guns at Crona. "Hey Crono," he jeered "Look at this! Crona can't move because of the medicine we gave him. How do you think he is supposed to dodge a bullet?" Nobody suspected the next thing to happen. Crono ran forward, only to be pulled short by the chain. Then she really started to get angry. She thought of everything that had ever gone wrong in her life. All the times Medusa had treated her like an experiment, then throwing them out into the cold world, this stupid school abducting her, locking her in a cell, treating her like an animal. And her only ray of sunshine through all of this was her brother, Crona. This boy had just threatened to take that away. That was not going to happen. There was so much anger in her that she couldn't take it anymore. She screamed with everything she had. And then she changed. Her eyes, which normally looked just like Crona's, turned a bright, blazing red. Spikes made of flesh grew out of her cheeks. Huge fangs grew out of her mouth. She tried to run forward again, and this time the chain was ripped off the wall. Death the Kidd held an expression of pure shock. The shock was so intense that he didn't react quickly enough. The chain, which was now a weapon, collided with the side of his head. Wincing in pain, he rubbed the side of his head tenderly then leapt into the air to avoid being hit a second time. Unfortunately she leaped into the air even higher than him. He twisted into a laying down position and fired at her a few times. She dodged two of the bullets, but one got her shoulder. Even with all the pain it should have caused, she didn't even seem to notice. She fell straight down at him, and he had to land and roll to the side to avoid the chain and her hitting him hard. As it was, Crono landed on her feet and took off after Kidd. She used her chain as a whip, hitting him in the back of the knee. He yelped with pain and fell over. Before he had time to recover, she was over him. He braced himself as she lifted her chain over her head. Her eyes closed and she slumped to the ground, breathing hard. The fangs and spikes were gone. Kidd knelt down before her with several other adults that had rushed to the scene. Kidd looked up at them "I think it was exhaustion. Taking that form uses up a ton of her energy," He looked down at her again. He really did feel bad for this poor girl and her brother. He sighed and closed his eyes. _After all that they've been through, I'm doing anything but helping…_

Crono almost leaped out of her bed the second her eyes. _Gosh I've been fainting a lot lately. But where's Crona?_ She scanned the room for him but didn't see him. What she did see was a small note on the floor. She picked it up and read: _Dear Crono, Your brother is now in the hospital room getting the drug that paralyzed him removed. He will be returned to you shortly. From, Lord Death_. She crumpled up the note and threw it hard at the door. _It's like they're trying to mock me with their fake little politeness…_ and then she remembered the power she had found in the arena. _Maybe if I can find that strength again, I could bust me and Crona out of here. _Excited by this new thought, she tried to get mad, which wasn't very hard for her. Once she was as angry as she thought was necessary, she ran at the door of her cell. SLAM! Her shoulder connected with the door. "Owww…" she whimpered in pain at her throbbing shoulder. The cut she got from Kidd's bullet was now reopening. _Probably should have used the other shoulder, genius _she thought, mournfully rubbing her bleeding shoulder_. I'll try again in a little while, and then I'll get it. Yeah, I'll get it for Crona_

"Okay, you're probably all wondering why I called you all here in the first place," said Lord Death, peering around at all of his students. The seven students he had called on, Soul, Maka, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Death the Kidd all nodded intently. "Well, you see Crono and Crona obviously won't just come to us with open arms if we keep treating them like this," Kidd's fists clenched in anger "And we can't really let them wander about the school unattended quite yet. So I was thinking you guys could do something nice for them, like inviting them over for dinner or something. But if you could, please have an adult there in case they get out of hand or, even worse, they find out how to use each other as weapons. So, are kids up for it?" The seven students thought for a second and nearly all at once replied "Yeah, sure," (Black*Star being the loudest of course) and they all left the Death room smiling and chatting with each other, except Kidd. He was exceptionally quiet today. All he could think was, _I can be nice to her all that I want, but will she ever like me after everything I did? _

Crono eventually decided not to attack the first person who entered the cell. _After all _she thought_ What if they're the one bringing Crona to me?_ She had tried fifteen more times to bash the door open to no avail. All she had managed to do was give her right shoulder a huge open cut as well as her left. She heard footsteps again. She prepared to either defend herself or run and embrace Crona. The footsteps that were coming down the hall didn't sound like any of the footsteps she had heard yet. It sounded like a child, but not Crona. _No they're much too loud and confident to be Crona coming. So who is it?..._ She braced herself for a fight if necessary. But the door didn't explode open as it did with the zombie man, which she figured was a good sign. The girl from when this had all began the one with the ponytails that was the one that was peeking in through the door now. "Hi Crono" she said softly and comfortingly. Crono snarled. This was the one that had abducted Crona in the first place. _What, does she expect me to like, forgive her for everything, and run over to hug her because she said hi instead of attacking me? _"My name is Maka. I was wondering if you wanted to come over to Soul and I's place for supper tonight?" Maka waited for an answer, but Crono remained silent, so she continued. "Could be fun you know, a bunch of kids will be there," Crono was confused. _Having more people at dinner is fun? _But curiosity eventually won over her. "Um okay, I'll come to your dinner" Maka smiled warmly "Good. We'll pick you up at six, okay?" Crono nodded. Maka turned around and walked cheerfully out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Crono walked to the corner and slid down the wall to the floor. She put her face in her hands. The only person she'd ever had dinner with was Crona.

True to her promise, Maka, and the boy with spiky white hair, Soul came at six o' clock to pick her up. "My god Crono, what did you do to your shoulders!" Soul exclaimed as soon as he came in the room. Crono paled slightly "I uh, fell... um, twice," Crono had a feeling they didn't believe her, but they didn't object. They just took her around a maze of hallways, and finally out the door of the DWMA into the night air. It felt _so_ good to be outside, not in an arena or a prison cell, just outside. But she knew that the freedom was just an illusion. She couldn't run because they were right at her sides, and even if by some miracle she got away from them, she didn't have Crona. There was no way she could leave without Crona… "Hey Crono, we're here!" said Maka excitedly, opening the door to let Crono into a small, neat house. The first room was the kitchen. There was a table that looked too large for it. And at the table there were five people; a pretty girl with black hair held back in a ponytail like thing, a short boy with spiky blue hair, two girls in cowgirl outfits, and Death the Kidd. Crono took a step back when she saw him. He blushed and looked abashed. Soul gently grabbed her by the arm and led her to a free seat. Now Crono noticed for the first time that there was someone else in the room too. It was a man with silvery hair and glasses, but that wasn't what struck her most about him. It was the stitches. There were stitches crisscrossing over his face and lab coat that he also had on. He was staring straight at her. A shiver went up Crono's back. "Eh hem," said the strange boy with blue hair "I will introduce everyone to the newbie. This is Tsubaki,"he said pointing to the pretty girl with the black hair "Liz and Patty" he pointed to the girls in the cowboy hats "and I think you know everyone else except…" he paused dramatically and grinned. Then he leaped on top of the table. Everyone blocked their ears. Crono was about to ask what was going on when it started "ME! BLACK*STAR! THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE UNIVERSE! I BET YOU NEVER SEEN ANYONE QUITE LIKE ME!" He finished proudly, bowing and sitting back down in his seat. Crono stared. _He's right _she thought _I've never really met anyone quite like him…_ Then dinner was served. Crono never had so much food in her entire life. There was mashed potatoes, steak, corn, peas, and any other spectacular food Crono could ever imagine. She couldn't help it. She started stuffing her face like there was no tomorrow. Everyone else stared, looking almost happy. She also began stuffing food into every pocket she had, for Crona. The man in the corner shook his head "You really don't have to do that. We can deliver some food to him too," he tried for a smile. She gave him her best evil eye, but when no one was looking, stuffed more into her pockets. She never trusted anyone. When they were little, Medusa sometimes would punish one of them and not let that child to dinner. That's when they had started giving each other food later. Medusa didn't seem to mind, as long as they just stuffed their pockets, and didn't bring an entire plate or anything like that. That's why she was stuffing her mouth and her pockets now. The only one who was taking notice of her now was the one she hated, Death the Kidd. He was trying to start up a conversation with her. "So um… when's your birthday?" he asked carefully. Crono thought hard for a while. She finally answered "Um… I think…" her eyes widened "its tonight at 11:00." And since they were twins, it was Crona's birthday too. _Crona will be spending his birthday in a cell._ Suddenly the thought that her brother had to spend his birthday in a cell was unbearable. She stood up. "Crono what are you-" but he was cut off as she shoved the table into the wall, stunning everyone. She turned on her heels and took off out the door, determined to find Crona and take him out of this place. They would spend their birthday in freedom. It was 10: 56 by her watch. She finally found the entrance to the DWMA and bolted into it going so fast she couldn't have stopped even if she had any plans to. Which she didn't. She wasn't totally lost because, luckily, there were signs at almost every corner. After about a few minutes, she found the hospital room, which was large and full of beds. It didn't take her long to spot Crona, in the farthest corner, with a tube which connected his arm to a machine. It said was 99% through taking the drug out of target. She waited in anguish for a good long ten seconds before the machine ticked. 100%. Great. She ripped the tube out of his arm. His eyes flew open and he inhaled fast to scream. Crono put her hand over his mouth and put a finger to her lips. His face brightened, seeing it was her. He shakily got to his feet when she removed her hand. She had to help him take the first few steps but before long, they were sprinting out of the DWMA. Now they really were free. It was 10:59 and she started to hear voices and footsteps behind them. Whipping her head around, she saw that the man with the stiches was slowly closing in on them. They both were practically leaking adrenaline now and they shot forward. They weren't going to be fast enough. His hand was inches from Crono's wrist. It was 11:00. She turned her head to look at him. His face was contorting with panic. "Happy birthday Crona," she said, flying back into the man, letting him catch her, but also making him fly backwards and fall in the process.

PART 3

Even if he didn't really escape, he would have a few more minutes, seconds even, to be free on his birthday. She could hear him sobbing as he continued to run. Then, to her utter shock, he stopped, turned around, and walked right back to them. " I'm not leaving my sister" tears were still dripping down his face, but the panic on his face was replaced by hard determination. "No Crona," Crono said weakly "Crona go…" She had never seen Crona be so brave. All at once, she wanted to hug him, punch him, and be free with him for once! She tried to stand but her ankle instantly seared with pain and she was forced to sit back down. _Aw come on, _she thought _I must have sprained it somehow when I fell into this guy…_ Stitches tried to help her up. "Get off me, I can do it myself!" she said, roughly pulling free of his hand and trying to no avail to get up on her own. Then she felt a new hand come up from under her arm. This arm was softer, and gentler. Crona lifted her arm up around his shoulder and helped her to walk alongside the stitched man, who they both continuously glared at. With heavy hearts, they entered back into the DWMA, the place that they had now learned to hate with everything that they had in them. They once again went down the twisted halls all the way to their cell. They once again were thrown inside. And the door was locked behind them.

They waited in agonizing silence for about a minute. Then people started pouring in the doorway. They were mostly the kids from dinner, but with a few adults now too. There was the man with the red hair, a samurai with long blonde hair, and the grim reaper himself. Crono was hyperventilating with panic, looking for some kind of escape route. She knew even if she found one, she couldn't move. She glanced at Crona. When he saw her, he tried for a brave smile but the panic on his face was just as obvious as it was on hers. They turned to face what they were sure were their executioners. "So," said Lord Death "Are you truly son and daughter of Medusa?" Silence. The samurai came forward to them. "They're Medusa's kids, alright. Look at this," he grabbed them each by the arm and yanked up the sleeves on their left. There, on both of them, was a branded snake's face. The sight of it made Crono inhale quickly and she had a flashback.

"Crono stay still, or I'll give you and Crona separate rooms!" Medusa had now spent the good part of ten minutes chasing the three year old Crono around, trying to give her the mark of the snake. _She doesn't even deserve such a powerful mark. The stupid witch law…_ The witch law stated that any offspring of the original witch had to be branded with her spirit animal. Crona, she had already taken care of. She smiled. Oh, how fun it had been to creep into their room while they were taking a nap and stick the burning iron into his arm. He had awakened instantly and screamed. Then he had shouted "RUN!" It took Medusa a second to understand, but the realization came quickly when she saw Crono sit bolt upright, knock the iron out of her hands, and sprint out the bedroom door. "COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE WORM!" she shouted and took off after her. Medusa pelted after Crono, and it did not take long to catch up with the sleepy three year old. She rolled up Crono's sleeve and pushed the iron down hard with a sharp hissing sound. But unlike Crona, Crono didn't scream. In fact, she didn't even wince. Instead, she grinned widely and bit down as hard as she could into Medusa's hand. Her mother's black blood dripped to the floor. She inhaled, and let out a gut wrenching screech. Crono bit down even harder. But Medusa was much stronger. She swung her arm at lightning speed and Crono went headfirst into a cement wall. Medusa now had a huge scar on her hand, but she had done it. Crona and Crono both were branded with the mark of the snake.

Crono blinked, reviving herself from her flashback. Kidd was standing directly in front of her. "Crono please listen to me," he took a deep breath, "Please hear us out. We aren't going to execute you. We want to help you. The arena thing… I'm really sorry. I had no intentions to hurt Crona, ever. We just had to figure out your level of power. Really, we want to protect you from your mother, who may actually come back. And we- no I, want to make amends for everything." He paused and extended his hand toward her. "Would you like to put all this madness behind us and become part of our school?" Crono stared curiously at his outstretched hand. The odd thing was that he seemed to be telling the truth. She turned back to Crona. He paused, then smiled and nodded slowly. Crono turned back to Kidd and placed her hand in his. They shook on it.

The seven friends were now pulling Crona and Crono down the street excitedly. Crona looked terrified and Crono had to have his help to walk. Tsubaki explained what was going on, "You see," she said cheerfully, "There was a house right between Maka and Soul's house, and Black*Star and I's house that wasn't being used. And we decided you two can have it!" she finished, just as they approached a small, slightly shabby looking house. Soul led them up the front steps and into a small kitchen. There was a narrow hallway in back of it which had a bathroom on the right and a bedroom off to the left. Crono peered into it. It was small, with two beds on either side of the room, and a dresser in the center. "Remember," said Soul, "If you need anything, just shout. We can hear you from these houses and will come right over," he finished as he walked out of the house at the heels of his friends.

"I can deal with this place. I think I like it here now," Crona said after he had changed into the baggy pajamas he had found in the dresser. Crono smiled. It was so nice to see her brother this happy. _Was he ever this happy before? I don't think so…_ she thought to herself. "Maybe they left you some clothes too," Crona said curiously. Crono giggled. Wow. She'd never done that before. "I'll check," she announced, opening the drawer. Inside was the most beautiful nightgown she'd ever seen, the most soft, by far. It was a beautiful navy blue with bright yellow stars all over it. She put it on and twirled around a few times. "Wow," said Crona "You look really pretty, like a night sky or something," they smiled at each other. "Say, Crona. Would you like to push the beds together? I think I would feel safer closer together," Crono asked her brother as she inspected the beds. "Yeah, I think that's a great idea," Crona replied, nodding.


End file.
